Niekompletni
by posokowiec
Summary: Zrozumiał, że Makoto był wszystkim, czego potrzebował od życia. Ten fakt wydawał się prosty i oczywisty; naturalny jak oddychanie, spędzanie czasu w wodzie. Nie potrafił tylko obrać swojej miłości w słowa.


Haruka kochał Makoto.

Był wyalienowanym nastolatkiem, pstro wiedział o miłości, prawdziwym zaangażowaniu i odwadze brania odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Nie miał doświadczenia, aparycji, nie potrafił ofiarowywać nic w zamian.

Myślał o Makoto w każdej przerwie od pływania, podczas gotowania posiłków, biernego patrzenia w dal. Przypominał sobie chwile spędzone w towarzystwie przyjaciela; od świtu aż po głębokie wieczory. Wspominał wzrost, kolor oczu, umięśnienie, oddany charakter.

Sam nie dawał czegokolwiek od siebie, nie miał osobliwości altruisty. Chodził własnymi ścieżkami, zobowiązania go męczyły, płoszyły. Nigdy nie chciał od kogokolwiek się uzależniać.

Przyszła przyjaźń; nieprzespane noce, spędzone na wyjawianiu najskrytszych, najbardziej wstydliwych tajemnic. Poznawanie świata śmiechem, dobrymi żartami i wyrafinowanymi podtekstami. Pocieszanie po strasznych opowieściach, pełne zadumy spojrzenia przez Skype.

Słysząc nawzajem swój oddech, czując irracjonalną bliskość, mimo dzielących kilometrów, dopełniali się.

Haruka wiedział, że kochał coraz bardziej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zatrzymać, więc nawet nie próbował.

Makoto zawsze był mu bliższy, ważniejszy. Po pewnym czasie nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia choćby dnia milczenia, bez żadnej wiadomości tekstowej, połączenia telefonicznego.

Zatracał dystans, i doskonale o tym wiedział.

Tachibana stał się wszystkimi gwiazdami na niebie, w Galaktyce, ogromną tarczą księżyca w pełni, oświetlanym jedynie na wpół rogalem, mało istotnym punkcikiem, niewiele większym od innych świateł. Jasnym niebem, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek chmur, okrytym szarugą podczas deszczu – samą ulewą, parzącym słońcem, gorącym piaskiem o jego zachodzie. Był każdym wypitym łykiem wody, zaparzoną herbatą, kupionym strojem kąpielowym. Nosił zapach uspokajającej melisy, rosy moczącej obuwie nad ranem. Był szumem morza i śpiewem mew. Koszmarem przerywającym spoczynek o trzeciej w nocy, najpiękniejszym snem tuż przed budzikiem; irytującą melodyjką, wybudzającą z letargu, dzwonkiem do drzwi. Najmniejszym oddechem, haustem powietrza podczas codziennego joggingu. Majestatem na tle innych obrazów, czułym uściskiem dobranocy.

Nie było niczego ponad, Makoto stał się wszystkim.

Najwolniejsza kropla potu, sunąca wzdłuż skóry, przypominała o jego drogocennym uśmiechu.

Haruka chciał budzić się co dzień, czuć wokół pasa ciepłe ręce i kręcić nosem od kępki włosów łaskoczących podbródek. Chciał wysłuchiwać przy śniadaniu, jak znowu ocierał się o jego kostki lodowatymi stopami, że chrapał koło czwartej, a jeden z kotów wskoczył mu na plecy. Chciał przytulić drżące ciało Makoto, gdy coś go wystraszy w ciemnościach, przycupnąć przy jednym z boisk do kosza i rozegrać mały mecz po żarliwych prośbach partnera.

Nie wyobrażał sobie robienia jedynie porcji tostów z makrelą, grać w gry z programem komputerowym i spóźniać się co rano do pracy przez zbyt długie kąpiele.

Chciał tylko jednej pary oczu, patrzącej na niego o każdej porze, i by on mógł spoglądać w nie bez obaw.

Miał mimowolne oczekiwania, plany, marzenia; pamiętał zapach ubrań Tachibany, jego spoconego ciała po dniu prac fizycznych, wilgoć ust oblizanych językiem. Znał odcień tęczówek lśniących w ekstazie, smutku, zmartwieniu i złości. Pragnął czułego dotyku na karku, poklepania po plecach, masażu ramion, złapania za przegub – przyciągnięcia do torsu.

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby czegoś nie zepsuł, nie wyciągnął pochopnych wniosków.

Znał zapach gęstej ciszy tuż po burzy, smak słonych łez w przełyku, ciężką gorycz na dnie żołądka.

Nie był sam; docierało do niego, że już nigdy nie będzie. Tylko niech da temu popłynąć – niech nie rusza łapczywie ciałem, nie łapie na siłę wdechu. Wciągnie go, jak woda: powinien dać się porwać, zaufać żywiołowi serca, nie walczyć.

To było proste, jak pływanie. Musiał je jedynie zaakceptować.

Chciał spróbować. Chciał to zrobić. Chciał Makoto. Nie myślał o życiu bez niego. O niczym innym nie myślał.

Tonął z własnej woli, nie poruszał kończynami, nie otwierał oczu; pod powiekami czuł delikatne powiewy rozgrzanego, miętowego oddechu. Przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się wzdłuż policzków, po całej twarzy, szyi, czole.

Płonął.

Kochał. Całym sobą.

Kochał Makoto.

* * *

Nie lubię zielonych oczu, ale twoje są naprawdę, naprawdę piękne. Trochę głupio mi to mówić, jako fanatykowi niebieskiego, jednak gdybym już do końca życia miał wpatrywać się tylko w jedną parę, mogąc przebierać we wszystkich błękitnych tęczówkach świata, i tak wybrałbym twoje. Zielone.

To niepokojące.

* * *

Twój oddech mnie parzy, przyprawia o tachykardię serca. Jak nazywa się ta choroba? Na pewno jest na nią medyczne wytłumaczenie; doskwiera mi uścisk w przełyku, nieprzyjemne skurcze mięśni, nadmierna potliwość, chwilowe zaniki pamięci. Zawsze wtedy odczuwam stan nieważkości, mając wrażenie lewitowania nad ziemią. Jestem skołowany, zawdzięczam ci wszystkie swoje objawy.

Tracę oddech, wrze we mnie adrenalina; żyły zaraz eksplodują. Serce nie daje już rady pompować krwi w tak zastraszającym tempie.

Chyba cię kocham.

* * *

Nie bądź śmieszny, to tylko zlepek istnej burzy hormonalnej; nagłe podniecenie, czysty pociąg fizyczny. Nie ma tu nic sakralnego, platonicznego. Nasze ciała przyciągają się nawzajem, jak dwa przeciwne bieguny.

Na to nie ma lekarstwa, chyba że zmienisz swój kierunek i zaczniemy się odpychać.

* * *

Serce mi pęka, gdy widzę twój uśmiech. Ten cudowny widok to nie moja zasługa.

Taki właśnie odgłos wydaje mięsień rozrywany na pół?

* * *

Bez tlenu nie można funkcjonować. Nie można też funkcjonować z sercem w dłoni.

Stałeś się moim osobistym haustem powietrza: ostatnim, ratującym przed śmiercią, przyprawiającym o drżenie mięśni, potok łez ulgi. Jestem wdechem, który ma tylko jedno zadanie – wchłaniać cię bez opamiętania.

* * *

Daj mi miłość, nie bądź egoistą. Ofiaruj mi siebie całego, przyjmij w zamian mnie samego. Daj mi miłość; krótkie, mokre pocałunki w ciemnościach, potajemne schadzki w kryjówkach, mocny uścisk dłoni, dotyk nieogolonej brody na skórze.

Stańmy się wszystkim, zgodną jednością. Oddzielnie jesteśmy tylko bezsilnymi połówkami.

Nie istnieje dla nas sens.

Stańmy się kompletni.

* * *

Miłość jest wtedy, gdy bardziej zależy ci na szczęściu drugiego człowieka, niż na swoim własnym. Jednak to nie zawsze działa w ten sposób: niekiedy naumyślnie ranimy ukochaną osobę tylko po to, by poczuła to samo, co my, nie mogąc być dla niej wystarczająco ważni.

Czasem jedynie tak potrafimy pokazać uczucia.

To smutne. Takie smutne. Marnujemy wspólne lata na wzajemnej nienawiści, a potem umieramy. Jesteśmy idiotami i nawet dalsza ewolucja nic na to nie wskóra.

* * *

Bądź tak blisko, byśmy musieli dzielić oddech. Może zaczniemy się dusić, zaczniemy tracić kontakt ze światem. Umrzemy w zbyt mocnym uczuciu do siebie, ale to będzie piękna śmierć. Nie ma nic wspanialszego od mojej dłoni zamkniętej w twojej, kiedy wszystko znika. Szmer życia, wspólne myśli – zostaje tylko cisza.

Nic więcej.

Cisza.

* * *

Nie chcę cię kochać, to mnie wyżera. Od środka, powolnie, podstępnie. Boję się uczuć do ciebie, jakichkolwiek emocji. Zabierzcie je ode mnie, przeszczepcie serce. Może wtedy się opamiętam.

To nie miłość, to choroba psychiczna. Mój własny krzyż, który muszę dźwigać.

Boże, jakie grzechy popełniłem, gdy wyznaczałeś mi tę pokutę?

* * *

Och, uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Twoja skóra jest cudowniejsza niż sądziłem.

Już nigdy nie umyję tej ręki.

* * *

Miłość?

Bez tego da się żyć. Co prawda, będziesz bardzo, bardzo samotnym człowiekiem. Czasem ogarnie cię przeświadczenie, że coś w życiu przegapiłeś, nie wykorzystałeś szans losu w stu procentach. Ale to dobrze, nie zamartwiaj się.

Niektórzy nie są stworzeni, by kochać. Niektórzy nie mają tego szczęścia bycia kochanymi.

Niektórzy lubią samotność, a niektórych to samotność lubi.

Niezależnie od tego, do której grupy należysz, miłość nie jest priorytetem. A jeśli i to ci nie wystarcza, pamiętaj, że jest ktoś, kto oddałby za ciebie życie.

Twoja matka.

* * *

Nie myśl o mnie jak o największym wrogu. Musiałem cię ugryźć, koniecznie aż do krwi. Chciałem się upewnić, czy aby na pewno istniejesz, naprawdę stoisz na wprost, patrzysz właśnie na mnie.

Umysł już nieraz płatał mi figle z twoim udziałem. Jesteś postacią z moich snów.

I nie wiem, który z nas to księżniczka uwięziona w wieży, a który książę na białym koniu, ale chcę cały pakiet w ciemno.

Nie martw się, wezmę za to odpowiedzialność.

* * *

Po prostu mnie kochaj. Tak mocno, że już sama myśl o mojej śmierci odbierałaby ci oddech.

Jeśli zapałasz wystarczająco silną miłością, inni będą dla ciebie szarymi, bezimiennymi plamami na tle mojej rozświetlonej, skoloryzowanej sylwetki.

Daj mi to.

* * *

Poczekam, ile będzie trzeba, aż wreszcie się we mnie zakochasz. Nie musisz się spieszyć, ale prosiłbym o niezbyt długą zwłokę.

Mam w końcu tylko całe życie. Nie wiadomo, kiedy minie.

* * *

Powiedz, że kochasz.

Nieważne jakich słów użyjesz.


End file.
